From love to heartbreak and hate to love
by CookieDuo
Summary: Finn she liked, Bellamy she disliked, but somehow they both wormed their way into her heart, now all she needs to do is figure out who she loves, before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

When she was sent to earth together with the rest of the kids who made up the 100, she had no idea what to expect, none of them did. They'd come to earth as a bunch of kids but they had to grow up fast and become someone else, someone stronger.  
>When she first met Finn aboard the dropship he was goofy and fun and acting like an idiot, but he was nice and he had a warm inviting personality, he would be a good ally and friend she thought and she had been right. Finn was the peacemaker, the adventurer, he was the most down to earth out of all the 100 and she was happy to have him as her friend.<p>

When she first met Bellamy he was a complete dick and she didn't like him at all, he was stubborn, strongwilled and a pain in the ass, but the others listened to him, he was a good leader. He had one redeeming quality that she admired about him and that was how fiercely protective he was of his little sister, maybe there was something more to him that she hadn't seen yet.

When Jasper got taken by the grounders she was determined to get him back and she did, but she'd demanded Bellamy's help because after all he was the only one with a gun. Finn and Wells had come along becaus Jasper was Finn's friend too and Wells was so determined to make her stop hating him that he'd do anything, including getting himself killed.

As time went by, she grew closer with Finn and when they were taking shelter from the acidic fog, he'd seen what she didn't want to see. Her father was dead because of her mom, not because of Wells. She'd killed Atom the next day because Bellamy couldn't do it, despite what he wanted everyone to believe, he wasn't a killer, maybe he was human after all. She apologized and she realized just how far Wells was willing to go for her, they were friends again. And then Wells was dead, killed by grounders. Only he wasn't killed by grounders, it was Murphy.  
>She had never meant for anyone to be killed when she openly accused him for murder, she had never meant for Murphy to be strung up and hanged for his crime. Bellamy had warned her, but she wouldn't listen.<p>

Murphy was innocent, he hadn't killed anyone, it was Charlotte. Sweet, innocent little Charlotte with nightmares about her parents being floated.  
>The three of them, her, Finn and Bellamy promised they wouldn't let her get killed, despite what she did to Wells, she didn't deserve to die.<br>Bellamy held off the lynch mob and she and Finn took Charlotte with them, trying to find someplace safe to take her, where Murphy and his band wouldn't find her, where she wouldn't be killed. She had been so harsh on the kid when she'd tried to take her hand because she was scared, she was just a little a kid. The night came and they fell asleep, when they woke up she was gone, Charlotte had run off and was heading straight for her hunters. Bellamy found her and did his best to keep her safe, but it was too late and sweet little Charlotte jumped off a cliff to provent any more killing. Bellamy was the only one who mourned the girl like she did, she was maybe liking him a little more.

She and Finn became closer, she thought she loved him, but then Raven showed up. Finn's girlfriend that she knew nothing about and her heart was broken, there was nothing she could do about it. Then Octavia went missing and when they found her in the grounders cave, Finn got stabbed with a poisoned knife, and she stood back and let Bellamy torture him because she couldn't let Finn die, she wouldn't make it without him.  
>She saved Finn and left him for Raven to take care of while she went off on a mission of her own, seeking Bellamy's help and she got it.<br>They found guns but not much ammo, he taught her how to aim straight and she hadn't expected the way it felt when he stepped up behind her to adjust her position, she hadn't expected not wanting him to let go of her. But he did let go of her and they got into a fight.  
>She hallucinated her father and then she was struck in the head and when she came to she was just in time to save Bellamy from being shot, when in the end he saved her from losing her life. "I'm a monster," he told her, but he wasn't a monster, he was a man who would do everything to protect the ones he loved.<p>

She trusted him, she trusted him with her life so she asked him to be back-up when they went to negotiate a truce with the grounders. He saved her life again and she was liking him more and more while at the same time it felt like Finn was slipping farther and farther away from her. "We should stay and fight," he said "We leave and we'll be alive to fight another day" she said, and they packed up their bags and left, but they were forced back and during the fight they were separated. "Close the hatch Clarke," she shook her head no, she wouldn't do it. "Bellamy isn't back yet," she went outside and watched him come from the tunnel. "Run Bellamy, you have to run!" Dear god please, he has to run. He went for the leader of the grounders but he was losing, she was watching him die right in front of her eyes and then Finn was right there helping him. But she couldn't wait any longer, she had to consider the best for the masses so she ran inside and pulled the lever.

When they came out there was nothing but ash, Finn and Bellamy were gone and her heart was falling to pieces, then came the red smoke and the last thing that flashed before her eyes was a face, a face that could have been her fathers, or Wells or her mothers, but she knew who it was and she knew who she mourned the most. His name was Bellamy Blake and at first she'd loathed him, but now when it was too late, she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions

White bed, white walls, white clothes, bright light. Everything was so bright and she had no idea where she was, the last thing she remembered was the red fog and a mask, a gas mask, the mountain men. She got up and crossed the floor to the little window on the door, she couldn't believe her own eyes, it was Monty across the hall, Monty was here! Ever since he went missing she was sure it was the grounders who got him, and he'd been here all this time, captured by the mountain men and locked up in a cell just like she was now.  
>She called out his name and hammered the window both of her hands, getting more and more angry by the second. She hadn't lived through a war with the grounders just to be held prisoner by someone else, someone worse for all she knew.<p>

She woke up and walked over to the floor and fear struck her when she saw Monty's room was empty, he was gone, she had been asleep and they'd taken him in the meantime, she was starting to panic, where had they taken him, was he even still alive, what the hell did these people want with them?! A woman walked into Monty's room wearing a fullbody biohazard suit and Clarke was determined to get out, she grabbed the stand where her IV was strung up and smashed the window, cutting her arm when she unlocked the door from the outside. She grabbed a shard of broken glass and crossed the hall into Monty's room, she held it to the girls neck and demanded she took her to see her friends.  
>"If you'd just waited ten more minutes you would have been cleared out of quarantine" the girl said with a trembling voice and Clarke pressed the shard further against her throat, she had no idea what she was talking about.<br>"Take me to my friends!" The girl took her to an elevator and they got of on the fifth floor, she inhaled sharply at what she saw. Men, woman and children of all ages and nationality was sitting around tables, eating and drinking, talking and laughing but none of her friends were there, where were they?

She was at Mount Weather and she was talking to their president, he tried to convince her they weren't prisoners, they had rescued them, but when she asked to be allowed to leave he told her that was unfortunately impossible.  
>She didn't believe one word of what he was saying, but then she got to meet her friends again, only 48 of the original 100 remained and Clarke felt a pang in her chest when she thought about Finn, Raven, Octavia and.. and Bellamy. All of them were gone, she had no idea whether Raven was alive or dead, she hadn't looked good the last time she saw her in the dropship, and she hadn't seen Octavia since before the war broke out, she just hoped Lincoln had found her and took care of her.<br>"They are lying to us, I'm getting out of here," Jasper told her she was the biggest threat to all of them at the moment and he was finally feeling a sense of safety after everything he'd been through, after everything they had all been through. The others could stay if they wanted to, but she was getting out of there one way or another.

Getting out of Mount Weather was easier said then done, but then she discovered the true horrors of their ways and she was more determined than ever to get out of there, she freed Anya from the horrible fate that awaited her and together they escaped and faced worse trials then Clarke could have ever imagine. Hunted by Reapers, chased by Mountain Men and even held prisoner by the grounder leader, Clarke fought like hell to make it back to the dropship. She got the drop on Anya and now she was her prisoner, but she only wanted her help so that they could negotiate peace between the sky people and the grounders, Clarke was tired of fighting a war with them when they both had a much greater enemy to worry about.  
>They fought when they got to the dropship and she almost lost, but she fought back and won and Anya saw her as more then just a helpless girl but someone with the will and potential to fight back, she looked at her with respect.<p>

The ark had landed and she reached their borders before she set Anya loose, they had reached a common agreement, they would do everything in their power to negotiate peace between their people. Then Anya was shot and Clarke saw her hope of peace disappear in a second, she pleaded with Anya to live, but the woman had fought her battles and was ready to go and she deserved that, she deserved her peace.

"That's not a grounder, that's my daughter!" Clarke swore she could hear her mother's voice, but she was supposed to be dead, she'd seen the exodus ship her mother was supposed to be on crash and kill everyone on board in the impact.  
>"Clarke?"<br>"Mom?" she was so tired, she just wanted to sleep but there was so much she needed to say and do, so much the rest of their people needed to know. Her mom stitched her up in the medic tent and ordered her a good nights sleep, they talked about her father and Clarke wasn't ready to forget but she was learning to forgive. She fell asleep and she had no idea how long she'd been out when she came too, but she knew it had been to long, she needed to get her people back.  
>Raven was waiting outside her tent when she came out, Clarke was so happy to see she was still alive, but her foot, her foot was in a brace but Raven shook it off and said she was just thankful she was able to use it at all. There was movement at the gate, four people walked in and Clarke couldn't believe her eyes, could it really be him?<br>"Bellamy," she breathed and turned to Raven who smiled at her and nodded towards the gate.  
>"Go," she smiled and didn't think twice before she turned and walked briskly towards him, her mother was talking to him and Octavia, Octavia was here and alive! Her mom took the girl Clarke didn't know and led her to the medic tent and she went from walking to running and Bellamy was pushed a few steps back when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. And it took him a second before he wrapped his arms around her. He was here, he was alive and breathing and he was here in her arms and she had never been so relieved or happy to see anyone in her entire life.<br>"I never thought I'd see the day" Clarke pulled back with a small laugh and moved on to Octavia just as Raven joined them.  
>"I'm glad you're okay," Octavia whispered and Clarke nodded before she pulled away.<br>"You too," She smiled as she looked between the two siblings and felt like at least part of her people were together again.  
>"Where's Finn," Bellamy shot her a saddened look and glanced at Octavia.<br>"He's out looking for you," she felt her heart drop and panic settle in again, she needed to keep it together and they needed to go after him.

Her mom wouldn't here it, she said she'd just gotten her back and she wasn't going to just let her leave. They came up with a plan and they left as soon as no one was watching, heading for the grounders camp where the prisoners would have been held if it was the grounders who had taken them, but Clarke knew it wasn't, they hadn't done anything.  
>Bellamy told her about everything Finn had done to find her again and he tried blaming himself so that she wouldn't hold it against Finn, but while she still cared for Finn she didn't like him like that anymore. He'd broken her heart once and that was enough, she was in love with someone else now, even if that someone didn't know it. She stayed close to him the entirety of their search-party, until they heard the shots a screams coming from afar, they all sprinted towards the sounds and when they saw what was happening Clarke wanted to throw up.<br>Finn's eyes widened when he saw her and he smiled, a joyful relieved smile.  
>"I found you," he said and stepped towards her and she stepped back, all she could see was the death and horror he was responsible for. He was no longer the Finn she had come to care for and who's opinion she'd valued, he'd become someone else, someone she didn't know, a stranger.<br>She found herself stepping behind Bellamy and wanting to reach out to him to steady herself, but she didn't need to because he was already there, supporting her weight with his own and all she felt was shock. She didn't even know who he was anymore, the Finn she knew was gone, this Finn, the one who'd slain almost an entire village looking for her, that was a Finn she wasn't even interested in knowing, she had made her choice between the men some time ago, but it wasn't until this very moment she was sure she'd made the right choice, Bellamy would never had done this, not even to find her, not even to find Octavia, he valued life more than that. Torture yes, maiming yes, but coldblooded murder, not without reasonable cause.


End file.
